Terri Menton
Terri Menton is a recurring character/anti-hero turned secondary antagonist of the School Daze series. She's also one of the main antagonists of "Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer". She is the current girlfriend of Uncle Jerry, with whom she is now living with. She’s the exact opposite of William, but she slowly becomes just as bad as the series progresses. She first appeared in “Return of Wilbur Davies”. Personality Terri is kind and caring. She often hangs out with Uncle Jerry during weekends or family gatherings. Terri is also shown to be cheap on occasion. For example, she would often turn down Alex's ideas for the weekend, saying that it's "too expensive". Like Gammy, she can be kind of a "neat-freak", according to Alex, at least. For example, she has high expectations for the kids to eat healthy and keep their bodies clean. If they fail to live out these expectations, Terri would constantly get on their asses over it. Terri also likes to criticize Alex or Rigby for not being proper. For Example, whenever they order food at a restaurant, Terri would always add "Please" to their speech, as she always expects them to use their manners. She would often complain about everything, whether it be how unhealthy or expensive a restaurant is, or how improper someone acts in her eyes. She continues to act strictly even if one of the kids is sick. For example, she scolds them whenever they fail to cover their mouths when coughing. She would also tease them on occasion. Terri is also shown to be lazy, for example, she would rarely help out with certain tasks that need to be done either at Nona's or in general, and would often manipulate her and/or Jerry to make Tom and the gang do said tasks instead. Her negative traits have been slowly becoming more prominent as the series continues. It even gets to the point where Aunt Sally can't stand her. Despite this, she still cares about the Connellys a lot, especially Allison, who is obviously her favorite. In "Lights, Crazy, Action!", it is revealed that she's moving in with Jerry. She finally did at the end of the Forever Sophomores series. Appearance Terri is a heavy-set woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair, which was seen in a beehive in older episodes. She has a tattoo of a bracelet on her right wrist. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but in 8th Grade Adventures and High School Years, she mostly wore a black T-shirt with a white collar, gray capris, and white sneakers. Sometimes, she would wear a long or short-sleeved shirt or tank top of varying colors(usually blue, pink, white, or purple), a light blue, pink, yellow, white, or gray hoodie, blue jeans or black trousers, and black, pink, and green sneakers or light brown or purple sneakers(sometimes flats, high heels or sandals). In Forever Sophomores, she mostly wore a dark teal long-sleeved blouse with 3 undone buttons at the collar and chest pockets(sometimes a different color, such as pink or blue), blue jeans, and black sneakers with green and purple accents. In "The Weirdness War", she wore a sleeveless, dark cyan calf-length dress with a white leaf pattern on it, as well as a black pair of sandals. She wears a similar outfit in Summer Chronicles, but the dress is plain, and colored gray. Other than the dress, Terri would also wear a t-shirt of varying colors(usually black, blue, gray, or other colors), gray or black shorts, and her sandals. She wears a pink or blue robe for sleepwear. During the Hershey Park Arc, Terri wore an outfit containing the clothing layout of her summer outfit, but with the colors of her primary outfit, just like Allison and Jerry. She wore a black t-shirt, gray short shorts, and her black sandals. In “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham”, Terri wears a white sleeveless blouse, a silver bracelet with a matching ring and earrings, a black ankle-length skirt with a black and white striped waistband, and tan sandals with white straps. In Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, Terri wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * When watching the Big Brother Veto Competition between Tyler and Rockstar, Terri wore a white short-sleeved dress with a black floral pattern and no shoes. * When returning from her temporary visit to Connecticut, Terri wore a black t-shirt with a pink and orange floral pattern, brown cargo capris, and black sandals. * During the Big Brother Veto Competition for Week 6, Terri wore a white Music Television t-shirt, gray thigh-length shorts, and black slippers. * During Tom and co.’s second weekend in Milford, Terri wore a lavender and white t-shirt with a periwinkle pattern on the sides, dark blue denim capris, and purple sneakers with white soles and laces. During the Walk, her denim capris are replaced by light pink knee-length leggings with darker pink, purple, blue, yellow, and orange paint splatters on them. * Terri’s outfit in the Virtual Paradise consists of a large, purple tank-top that covers most of her legs, a black bikini-top underneath, light blue thigh-length denim shorts, brown sandals, and black sunglasses with turquoise lenses. She later switches to a navy blue dress with black high-heels. * Her swimwear consists of a black one-piece swimsuit * Her sleepwear consists of a pink robe with white trim. * During the Book of Mormon play, Terri wore a transparent, black short-sleeved blouse with frilly sleeves and a white floral pattern, a black sleeveless undershirt, black trousers, black sandals, black shades, and a dark green backpack, which Jerry and Allison later donned. * During the Monday walk, Terri wore a white short-sleeved blouse with a beige and black circular-dotted pattern, khaki pants, and her purple sneakers. * During Tuesday dinner, she wore a dark blue blouse with gray sweatpants and black slippers. * During Zingbot’s return in BB20, Terri wore a white long-sleeved blouse with a black pattern and zippered chest pockets, black trousers, and black sandals. * On the day Dora and Diego announced they were moving to the city, she wore a blue-gray and white vertical-striped blouse with long sleeves, blue-gray denim capris, and black slippers. She later switches to a white t-shirt with a white bikini bottom. Terri's main outfit in the Advanced Education series consists of a sky blue short-sleeved blouse with a purple and orange floral pattern and stripe on the hem, purple capris, and black slip-on shoes with white soles. She also has a black pair of sunglasses in her hair. In the promotional artwork, she wore a purple dress with orange stars on it, her black sandals, and the same sunglasses. She can also be seen wearing tank-tops, t-shirts, blouses, or sweaters of varying colors(usually white, black, purple, blue, orange, pink, gray, or other colors) with either blue jeans or black leggings(sometimes patterned pants, capris, or shorts of various colors). On her feet, she would wear sandals, sneakers, boots, flats, high-heels, or slip-ons. She sometimes wears dresses with or without a floral pattern(sometimes a different pattern). In cold weather, she would wear some form of jacket or hoodie, which is mostly seen in the color black, and sometimes other colors as well(such as blue, gray, pink, or purple). During the SAT's, Terri wore a black hooded jacket, a gray short-sleeved undershirt, a white pearl necklace, blue jeans, and a black pair of sneakers. On the day before the Ring Ceremony, she wore a light blue long-sleeved blouse with 3 buttons on the collar, black leggings, and gray-blue sneakers with white soles and laces. During the Ring Ceremony, she wore a white gown with a matching shawl, as well as light brown high-heels. In the Halloween Special, she wore a blue and white patterned blouse with long sleeves, khaki pants, and black shoes. In Alex's Scary Story, she wore a purple jumper dress over a red sweater, blue and green patterned leggings, and her purple sneakers. In "The Connelly's Plimoth Plantation Adventure!", Terri wore a pink and white checkered flannel shirt, deep blue jeans, white socks, and black sneakers. During her son's house warming, she wore a black hooded jacket with her outfit. The Next Day, she wears a dark purple long-sleeved blouse, a pink necklace, bracelet, and earrings, black leggings, and black leather boots with several straps. At the mall, she wore a gray coat with her outfit. In Part 2 of "David's Birthday", she wears her black hooded jacket from the SAT's over a light blue long-sleeved blouse, blue jeans, and her black, green, and purple sneakers. In Part 3, he wore a turquoise long-sleeved shirt, the same blue jeans, and black flats. She later wears her black hooded jacket with this outfit. In the Thanksgiving Special, Terri wears 2 main outfits. Her first outfit consists of her gray coat over a black blouse, black trousers, and black flats. Her second outfit consists of a light gray long-sleeved blouse with a black pattern on it, a silver watch, and the same black trousers and flats from her previous outfit. When leaving Judi's Beach House, she wore a black jacket. In the Christmas Special, Terri wears 3 different outfits. During her family's Christmas Party, she wore a light bluish-gray sweater, black leggings, and black leather boots. When eating dinner with Tom and co. on Sunday night, she wore a navy blue 3/4-length-sleeved v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and her black, green, and purple sneakers. On Christmas Day, she wore the same outfit she wore at her family's Christmas Party, but the only difference is that her boots were replaced by dark blue flats with tan soles. In the Season 4 finale, Terri wore a dark blue poncho over a purple long-sleeved blouse, dark blue jeans, and maroon shoes. In Advanced Education The Movie: Strong Forces, Terri wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * When she first appeared in the film, Terri wore a black hooded jacket over a gray long-sleeved blouse with a darker gray collar, dark blue jeans, and her black and gray sneakers. * When eating dinner with the Connellys on Sunday night, Terri wore a maroon hoodie with black trousers and maroon slip-on shoes * During Tom and co.'s visit to Saver's and Ollie's, Terri wore a bright purple collared sweater with a dark purple and light blue triangular pattern on it, a purple undershirt, and the same trousers and shoes. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Terri wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * In HU039, Terri wears a black t-shirt with black and white patterned leggings and black sneakers. * In HU041, Terri wears a dark gray long-sleeved henley shirt, blue jeans, and purple, green, and yellow striped slippers. * In HU044, Terri wears a white and pale blue vertically-striped blouse with long sleeves, blue jeans, and black flats. On Easter, she wears a white short-sleeved dress with a leaf and flower pattern on it, as well as a pair of black and beige wedges. During Nona's birthday party in "Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited!", Terri wore a black dress with ¼ length sleeves and and an unbuttoned collar, as well as black high-heeled sandals. During the trip to Cape-Cod from HU085-87, Terri wears 3 different outfits. Each one is listed below: * In HU085, Terri wears a gray t-shirt with gray capris and black sandals. During dinner at Sam Diego, she wore a black hooded jacket with this outfit. * In HU086, Terri wears a black sleeveless dress with the same sandals. At the inflatable water park, she wore a black and white patterned romper with a turquoise shirt over it. During her return from the park and the remainder of the episode, she wore the same outfit she wore in the previous episode. * In HU087, Terri wears a gray sleeveless dress with a white pattern on it, as well as her black sandals. When returning to Milford, she switches to a blue nightgown. In Dog-Daze of Summer, Terri’s initial trademark look consists of a purple, blue, and white paisley tank-top with black leggings. She can also be seen wearing a sleeveless dress that is mostly seen in a variety of different patterns, whether it be a floral pattern, striped, circular, plain, etc. The dress is sometimes given sleeves, and can be seen in the colors blue, purple, white, black, pink, or other colors. Sometimes, she would wear a t-shirt or tank-top of varying colors(usually black, blue, gray, white, pink, purple, or other colors) with dark thigh-length shorts or colorful patterned leggings(sometimes jeans, capris, or her default leggings) instead of a dress. For footwear, she would either wear sandals, high-heels, flats, or sneakers. Terri’s main outfit in the Senior Year series consists of a gray t-shirt with three thin straps on the collar, blue denim capris, black socks, and black sneakers with elastic laces. She is also seen wearing t-shirts, tank-tops, or long-sleeved blouses paired with either jeans, leggings, capris, or shorts. She wears dresses on occasion and sports a jacket in cold weather. Her variation in footwear is the same as it always has been: sneakers, sandals, high-heels, flats, slip-ons, or boots. Sometimes, she would be seen wearing a poncho. Her clothing is normally seen in the colors purple, blue, pink, black, gray, white, brown, red, or other feminine colors. * In the Alternate Timeline, she wears a cop uniform, consisting of a blue cap, black shades, a gray shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and black shoes. Her casual-wear consists of a black front-tied shirt over a purple shirt, blue denim shorts, and black sandals. * In the Christmas special, Terri wears a long-sleeved, pale-purple blouse with a hood and pockets, a purple scarf, purple trousers, and black shoes. She also wore a gray coat. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures (1 Appearance Total) * Return of Wilbur Davies(debut & only appearance in 8GA) High School Years (13 Appearances Total) * The Spirits of Verbal Abuse(first re-appearance) * A Weekend of Shopping * Ornament Shopping * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 11: The Holiday Extravaganza * Larsson and The Power of One! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 14: Talent Breakout! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 19: The Brunch Bunch * Swiped from the Stores * The Walking Vlogger * A Wicked Good Time! * Sweet Mother of Mine * The Dental Institution * The Final Frontier(final appearance in HSY) School Daze in Paradise (8 Appearances Total) * Driving-Into Attempt #2(first re-appearance) * Suicidal Jaguar * The Cable Crew * Shoe Shopping * Enter Brock and Misty! * The Train of Strength * The Chinese Buffet * Two Yard Sales and One Piece!(final appearance in Paradise) Forever Sophomores (34 Appearances Total) * Simapalooza(first re-appearance) * A Corny Adventure * Return to Maine * Bread Bakers * Jerry's Birthday Part 1: Nona's Door Troubles * Holidays with Spongebob and Rigby: The Legend of Bookini Bottom (Part 1) * A Day in the Life of Michael Connelly * A New Horizon * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * Enter Naruto Uzumaki, The Seventh Hokage! * Town Covered In Ice! Getting Through Another Errand Spree! * Peace Be With Bill * The Same Boring Routine Part 1: Movie Night is UnBEARable * The Same Boring Routine Part 2: The Plaza Search Party * Party at Jerry's Hometown * The Doppelganger Wedding * School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse! * 6 Cousins and a Baby * The Meeting of Errands * Surprise on St. Patrick's Day * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 1) * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 2) * Larsson Meets Addams! * Maine Trip 3: The Out-of-State Viewing * 2 House Tours, 1 Walker, and a Table Return * Enter Timmy Turner: The Average Kid Who No One Understands! * Lights, Crazy, Action! * The Dinner Moms * Enter Tommy Pickles: The Connecticut Explorer * A Trip Down Fatal Lane * Pain, Pain, Go Away! * Party of Coughs * The Weirdness War (final FS appearance) Advanced Education (63 Appearances Total) * The Big Brother Binge (first re-appearance) * Judi and the Abandoned Basement (Main Antagonist) * The Homework Hitch * Greg and Jerry's Blue-Collar Adventure (Main Antagonist) * Happy-Time Proposals * Return of the Observation Assignment * Road to Fuddrucker's * How to Present a Quiz * Gatsby on a Deadline * Vlogger 2: The Heat of the Moment (Main Antagonist) * Journey Through the Witches Woods * Tom and Friends vs. the SAT's (Main Antagonist) * From Not-So-Humble Beginnings * Put a Ring on It * Terror Tales of Fredford * Allied Forgiveness (Main Antagonist) * Stewie, Brian, and Many Others React to "The Scoots" * The Connelly's Plimoth Plantation Adventure! (Main Antagonist) * David's Birthday Part 2: Dare to Lose a Friend * David's Birthday Part 3: The Party of Risks * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special * Simful Errands * Ronny's Not A Fan * Hair-Raising Festivities * You're a Mean One, Mr. Prime (Main Antagonist) * The Warmest Day of Winter (Main Antagonist) * Andy's Coming Home for Christmas! * One Night at Carver Inn * Cancelled Plans * Oh, The Places We'll Go! * It's Pretty Swell! (Main Antagonist) * Dental Repairs * Delay in Understanding * The Offer * Back Together, Torn in Half * The Larsson's Nest * Half-Snow Day * Advanced Education The Movie: Strong Forces * Assembled for a Rescue (Main Antagonist) * Naruto's a Bad Father! Shopping in the Snow! (Main Antagonist) * What's Changed in Westwood? Battle of the Rivaling Islands! (Main Antagonist) * A Mysterious Noise! Home Alone with Oral Pain! * The Birthday Prom King! Return of the Psycho Girlfriend! (flashback) * Another Birthday Surprise! What on Earth Could it Be? (Main Antagonist) * Training with Frederick Jones! The Friend Recovery Mission Begins! * Adventures in Milford! Walking for our Sims! * Jessie the Explorer! Recruiting Some Former Allies! * Enter Agent P and Company! Finally on the Road to Maine! * The Long Journey Home! Ciphogee is in Control! * The Fall of Ciphogee! Ending Break with an Easter Celebration! * The Connelly Cleanup Crew! An Alternate Contact Method! * Judi & Vinny’s House Party! It's My Birthday and You're Invited! (Main Antagonist) * Meet the Phillips Family! Mother’s Day is a Sweet Treat for All! (Main Antagonist) * Welcome to Quinsigamond University! Movies are a Pain in the Chest! * Donations from Westwood! Come One, Come All to Allison's Carnival of Fun! * Project on a Weekend! Broadcasting at the Paularatt Studio! * Another Cancellation? Something Definitely Isn’t Right! * No More Seniors! The Place Where it All Began! * William Strikes Again! We’re Finally Seeing Endgame! * A Perfect Sunny Day! Working in the Great Outdoors! * Ms. Robinson is Back! On the Road to Graduation! * Soaked and Inflatable! Terri's Cape Cod Shopping Spree! * Return to Milford! Gotta Watch Your Back! (final AE appearance) Senior Year (32 Appearances so far) * Milford Homecoming (first re-appearance) * Staying on Track (Main Antagonist) * Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag * Driven to Jenga * Monitored Sim Adventures * The Museum of Grills & Anatomy (Main Antagonist) * Farewell to Milford * Deja Vu, We're Back Again! * Let the Games Begin! * Deernapped! * America Sings * Thanks, But No Giving! * Blizzards * Plans * Scoops * Critters * Memories * Games (Main Antagonist) * Countdown * Christmas * Taken * A New Decade! * Digital Undead Future * Sub-Par Connection (Main Antagonist) * Sims 4 Ultimate (Main Antagonist) * Farewell Again! * Crash Course * Dave & Buster's: The Third Visit * Q3 Advisory (voice only) * Back Together, Torn Apart (Main Antagonist) * Prints of Steal * Waterlogged with Wax Gallery Trina HSY.PNG Trina FS.PNG Trina_AE_Prototype.PNG Trina_AE.png Trina_DD2.png Trina_SY.png Category:Antagonists